Dark Willow
Mireska Sunbreeze, the Dark Willow, is a ranged intelligence hero that excels at disabling enemies. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Children love telling stories about the whimsical adventures of fairies... That's because children don't know that most fairies are spiteful jerks. And in the world of spiteful fairies there are few names spoken of with more contempt than Mireska Sunbreeze. Born to a fae merchant king, Mireska grew up in Revtel; a cutthroat nation where manipulation and murder were the norm. But while she was quite adept at navigating the etiquette, unspoken laws, and social rituals that permeated every element of her life, she found the whole thing rather boring. So, Mireska did what most rebellious children do: burn down her family estate and set off with her pet wisp Jex to live the life of a wandering grifter. Abilities Q: Bramble Maze 140/150/160/170/220/270 mana || 34/31/28/25/25/25 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Dark Willow creates a maze of brambles that grow in the target area after 0.5 seconds. Enemies that walk into a bramble are rooted and take damage over time. Cast Range: 1200 Cast Point: 0.3 Bramble Spawn Radius: 500 Root Search Radius: 90 Bramble Spawn Delay: 0.5 Bramble Spawn Interval: 0.075 Bramble Activation Delay: 0.1 Number of Brambles: 8 Damage per Second: 140/180/220/260/520/760 Root Duration: 1/1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 Bramble Duration: 15 --- W: Shadow Realm 70/80/90/100/150/200 mana || 30/24/18/12/12/12 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: No Dark Willow recedes into the shadows, becoming untargetable. Her next attack has increased attack range and deals bonus magic damage, and will end Shadow Realm. Damage scales based on how long she remains under the effects of Shadow Realm, the maximum being reached after 3 seconds. Cast Point: 0 Attack Range Bonus: 600 Max Damage: 120/200/280/360/720/1180 (Talent 420/500/580/660/1020/1480) Max Damage Duration: 3 Duration: 5 --- E: Cursed Crown 80/100/120/140/230/340 mana || 18/16/14/12/12/12 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Dark Willow casts an ancient fae curse on the target. After a delay, the target and nearby enemies are stunned. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.1 Radius: 325 Delay: 4 Stun Duration: 2/2.5/3/3.5/4/4.5 Note: -Cursed Crown is dispellable during the delay, but after the delay, the stun is dispellable with strong dispels --- D: Bedlam 100/150/200/450/700 mana || 30 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Dark Willow's pet wisp roams around her for the duration, rapidly attacking nearby enemies. Bedlam cannot be used while Terrorize is active. Cast Animation: 0 Roam Radius: 200 Attack Radius: 300 Attack Interval: 0.25 Damage per Attack: 60/120/180/460/700 Seconds per Revolution: 1.8 Duration: 5 --- R: Terrorize 150 mana || 100/80/60/40/20 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Dark Willow releases her pet wisp to terrorize her enemies. After a short delay, all enemies in the target area become fearful and run toward their home fountain. Terrorize cannot be used while Bedlam is active. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 1 Radius: 400 Duration: 4 (Talent 5.5) Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source